busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 13
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Washio * Tokiko Tsumura * Koushaku Chouno (Flashback) Summary As Kazuki and Washio continue their showdown, Washio manages to deflect all of Kazuki's attacks reminding him once more that he can read the wind. Washio laments on Kazuki's inexperience but notes that he feels a strong breath of life. Tokiko attempts to intervene but Kazuki tells her not to and clashes with Washio once more. Washio asks Kazuki why Tokiko is so important to him and assumes that they are a couple. Tokiko tells Kazuki to ignore him but Kazuki says that he would feel rude if he didn't answer his question. Kazuki tells Washio that he owes his life to Tokiko and explains that she bought his back to life using alchemic powers and now her life is on the line so therefore he cannot lose. A surprised Washio tells him that they are the same as he too owes his life to his master. He tells Kazuki that he was once a wild hawk and that he was the mightiest until he was shot and killed either accidentley or he was hunted. While looking for butterflies Koushaku Chouno found the dead hawk lying on the ground and proceeded to resurrect him as a Homunculus. Washio angrily yells that his master's life is on the line and that he won't allow Kazuki to stand in his way. Kazuki agrees that they are the same, however he states that Tokiko brought him back to life with good intentions while Koushaku only views the Homunculi he creates as guinea pigs and is only concerned about survival. Washio knocks Kazuki back into a tree stating that he doesn't care as it is instinctual for an animal to fear death declaring that his master's actions are not a mistake. He decides to give Kazuki a chance telling him that if he swears to stay away from Koushaku he will let him go and let him live and says that there is nothing shameful or evil about fearing death or fleeing from it. Kazuki grasps the cloth of his lance and says that someone will definitely die if he runs away and refuses to back down once more. Kazuki agrees with Washio as he is afraid of dying as he knows what death is like and thinks that Koushaku knows it too being on the verge of death. While charging his lance he says that they are both human and that there are things they need to do, even if it means death. Despite Tokiko's concern and being in pain Kazuki charges his lance to full capacity and bursts through Washio destroying his body. As he passes on Washio asks Kazuki for a favor but before he can finish Kazuki tells him that he will stop Koushaku but he won't kill him. Washio says that he is glad to hear that and he can now die in peace. He finally fades away while saying that he didn't know there was such a peaceful death. Kazuki subsequently prays for him. Tokiko notices that Washio was very much different to other Homunculi and thinks that it was a good experience for Kazuki while showing surprise at how far Kazuki has come to using his Buso Renkin in just one week. Kazuki comes over to Tokiko telling her that they should climb down the mountain before it gets dark. Tokiko tells him that they cannot in his condition and that she wants him to listen carefully to what she has to say. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2